


The Greener Pastures

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dream Sex, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Leia/Luke/Ben stuff is implied and 'unreal', Misuse of the Force, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Rape As Love, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rapist, gentle rape, implied Leia/Luke (or perhaps it's only Ben who ships it), so many tags for such a small thing, well implied. all is implied. but be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: It's Ben's favourite game.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	The Greener Pastures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



It's Ben’s favourite game. 

When mommy is taking a nap between her work-work-another-work, he goes to her bedroom and watches her. C-3PO says he’s a very good, loving son. 

Ben agrees. He loves his mother more than anything. He loves to make her happy, see her relaxed and _smiling_ , not flashing one of her public holo-smiles. So he draws pictures. Reads a lot. And when the mother’s sleeping, he watches her, focuses really, really hard and slips into her dreams.

He usually takes the form of uncle Luke there. Uncle Luke’s a Jedi, after all. A true knight. Mother always smiles when she sees him or answers his holocalls. And long time ago, Luke freed her from the Imperial prison. Ben wants to be such a hero one day, too, but for now, he has only the dreams.

But they’re enough to make the mother feel happy and—and—just—just—Ben in her dreams feels it, too, and it’s so nice he feels like bursting, like needing something greater than life or the galaxy and being ready to rip-rip-rip the whole universe apart to get it.

It's like when Ben eats too many cakes—mother’s coming late again and she’s allowed droids to give him all the sweets as a consolation—and is so full his stomach’s aching, yet he wants one cookie more.

One more cookie. One more dream—

 _mother’s naked body, glistening with sweat, wet almost like when she was coming out of the shower; her shivering and whispering “oh, Luke, Luke” in a low, pittin-like voice Ben hears only in these dreams; Ben’s-Luke’s hands moving up and down her body, as though playing these childish tickling games, and the way mommy throws her head and bits her lips, the way her legs kick the air is a little similar, too_ — _except this strange, itching pleasure, beating like a drum inside his mother, the drum which makes Ben answer, shiver and dance in the same rhythm_ — _the lower Ben’s-Luke’s hands go the more she moves and the stranger she sounds, and it’s so_ funny _and nice, and Ben loves playing with her like that, loves choosing where, when and how to touch her and see how she’ll react this time…_

—One more time. More-more-more-more. 

With each passing day, Ben feels he’s coming closer to grasping it all, understanding what this want, this dark, hungry hole in his belly, is and how to satisfy it without tearing the world to shreds.

And if it’s impossible, if Ben and the world need to explode to be finally full and without wanting-needing-longing, then be it. He’ll still have dreams to make mommy happy.


End file.
